clashofclansfandomcom-20200223-history
MagmaHound's Strategy Guides/Dealing with Clan Castle Troops
Hello , this is a guide on luring and destroying the enemy Clan Castle troops. Why Lure Out the Clan Castle Troops? First things first, let's boil this down to the basics. *The Clan Castle stores reinforcement troops that can be used for both attack and defense. *Each troop except the Healer is capable of dealing damage. *When defending, they don't wreck the defender's base, but help defend the defender's base by attacking the attacking troops. *Since Clan Castle troops (except Healers, of course) are capable of dealing damage, they will deal damage to the attacking troops over time. *As if defenses weren't enough, the Clan Castle troops add insult to injury by slowly wearing down your army. Also, they distract any troop that has no favorite target, hence forcing these troops to kill off all the Clan Castle troops before they continue destroying the defender's base. *As these Clan Castle troops support the defenses in destroying the attacker's army, the attacker's army will die off faster. When the army dies off faster, there will then be less time to destroy the base, and less overall damage will be done. As you can see, Clan Castle troops are capable of ruining an attack; they can cause chaos and mayhem in the defender's base. This is why most attack strategies encourage luring of the Clan Castle troops; if lethal troops are inside the Clan Castle, the attack is as good as ruined. Do I need to lure out Clan Castle Troops? The answer is not always "Yes", because some armies take enough time such that luring the clan castle may cause the attack to run out of time, and some armies are powerful enough such that luring isn't necessary. You always have to remember that luring the Clan Castle takes time; perhaps up to a minute. You only have three minutes in battle; luring may be time-wasting if your army composition is slow to deal damage. Consult the following table, just for kicks. These are my recommendations, you do not need to obey. Luring the Clan Castle Troops (if you do, that is) Luring the Clan Castle is important in many attack strategies, as you can see in the table above. Without it, the attack might fail easily! Before luring the Clan Castle troops, have these few general rules in mind: *'Do carry some troops for the purpose of luring the Clan Castle. '''This allows you to adapt to any situation when raiding normal villages, and is extremely important in Clan Wars. *'Always lure out each and every troop from the Clan Castle.' Make sure each and every troop is out of the Clan Castle before commiting to killing them or otherwise starting the attack. Extra troops might stay in there and ruin your attack if not lured out properly! Do get them all out, even if it's a pain, and commit to having extra troops just in case. *'Do count the number of CC troops that sortie out. With practice, you can easily do this mentally, just count up for each troop that comes out, but be sure to count correctly or you might waste extra troops in luring the enemy Clan Castle! Some useful numbers to remember are 1 for Archers, 4 for Wizards, 12 for Witches, and 20 for Dragons. *'''Scout the opponent's base whenever possible to check for amount of CC troops. '''If there are none, '''there is no need to lure! In Clan Wars, that means that you do not need to train troops for luring the Clan Castle, meaning you can deal a stronger attack on the enemy! In all cases, that also means you can start your attack immediately and not waste time luring and killing them. Triggering the Clan Castle There are four different types of Clan Castle lures, and they are for the different positions of Clan Castles that I've explained in my CC as a defense guide: outside, non-central, central and unlureable. Triggering an Outside/Near-outside Clan Castle While it is the simplest and easiest lure, do not get folled More coming soon!